Exemplary embodiments relate to a service oriented architecture (SOA), and more specifically, to a planning engine for computing proxies.
The service-oriented architecture (SOA) has been very successfully applied in enterprise environments. Due to decentralized set-ups, mergers and acquisitions and organizational boundaries, many enterprises today operate multiple, fragmented services infrastructures that use heterogeneous technologies and are administered by different organizational units. Enterprises are integrating their business operations more tightly and enterprises are looking for tighter integration of their information technology (IT) environments in order to avoid service duplication and redundancy.
Technically, one may consider the best integration is achieved if all service domains are merged into a single, homogeneous, enterprise-wide service domain. Such an approach, however, may be considered unrealistic in most settings. Many enterprises favor an approach with multiple service domains for organizational reasons. Also, the costs to move toward a technologically coherent environment could be very high.